The Melody of the Heart is in Minor Key
by Joelle8
Summary: She nevereverever made a sound, and he feels foolishinsaneterrible for never wondering why.


The Melody of the Heart is in Minor Key

(*)

She was _just another _

_nice_**sweet**smart

i n v i s i b l e

girl at school,

and he _never _paid **her**

_a_ n y _m_ i n d

_(_And now he r e g r e t s that with

_All his heart_)

(*)

Somehow, his eyes always

S k i p p e d

_O__**v**__e__**r**__ h__**e**__r_

When he l o o k e d _around _the **classroom**,

Because **she **_nevereverever _made a sound,

And he feels

_foolishinsaneterrible_

**For **never _**wondering **_why

(*)

**They** only met

B y c h a n c e

In the _hallways_

When he b u m p e d into **her.**

He _a__**p**__o__**l**__o__**g**__i__**z**__e__**d **_like he was supposed to,

And **she **responded _by_

W a v i n g h e r h a n d s a r o u n d

And he _thought _**she **was

**C **_R _A Z _**Y**_

_(_He's _s t i l l _**ashamed** of that_)_

(*)

The _next _time he saw **her**,

He was _**with**_ his s i s t e r

And **she** (_not his sister_)

D i d n o t h e a r

The **shouts**_honks_car

_When she_

**c r o s s e d **t h e **s t r e e t**

And only _b a r e l y_

missed getting _**hit.**_

So he _went _up_ to _**her **_and asked_

What was _wrong_ with **her,**

And she a n s w e r e d

_With _**m o r e **hand movements

And **w a l k e d **_away._

_(_Later _that _night, he asked his sister a b o u t it. Amy **said**,

"Can't you recognize

s i g n l a n g u a g e ,

Dan?"_)_

(*)

**From **then _on,_

He w a t c h e d **her**

_Whenever he could_

_**(**_It was just

c u r i o s i t y_**)**_

And his friends called him

**o **_b _s **e** _s _s **e** _d_

But he _**kept**__ watching_-

And one day,

It p a i d o f f .

He **must've been** looking at

_Just the right moment_,

With luck **on his** side,

Because, _**out** of the **blue**_, she

s m i l e d

_(_And he was

_h _o **o **_k _e **d**

_**for good**_.)

(*)

E v e r y o n e k n o w s

That _deaf _people **can't talk**

Because they don't know

_How the _w o r d s_ sound,_

**But** they still have voices

(_Which everyone seems to forget_)

And **one** _day_

He found **her**

S i n g i n g

_Without words_

And he had never heard

A n y t h i n g

_**More beautiful**_

(*)

Time **p**_a_**s**_s_**e**_s_**,** and

they g r a d u a t e

(_They're __**big kids**__ now_)

And he _still _hasn't told **her**

H o w he f e e l s

**Because **whenever he _gathers_ the courage,

He s e e s her,

_Flawed_alone**perfect**

And wonders who

(_If anyone_)

Is good enough for this

A m a z i n g

**Girl**

_(_He's not c o c k y enough to

**think**hope_dream_

it's him._)_

(*)

He _never _sees **her** again,

Except on the TV

(_Because_ _someone _**besides him**_ heard her voice_)

Where her _l a s t n a m e_

Is now **Singer**

_(_It's _ohso_**fitting**, he _hates_ to admit._)_

And sometimes, when he's

_upset_hurt**alone**

He wonders

If **she** ever r e m e m b e r s him

(_Because he sure as hell remembers her_)

_**(*)**_

_**Yes, it **_**is _what you think it is- ANOTHER FREE VERSE! I had this idea about a week ago- a boy loving a deaf girl who can sing- but I only managed to make it into a fanfiction today, by adding Dan into the mixture. _**

**_My explanation:_**

**_At school, there was a girl who, like so many other girls out there, no one noticed. When Dan first met her, by bumping into her in the hallway, he apologized; she replied with sign language, but he didn't know that was what it was, so he thought she was just making insane hand movements. This happened the next time he talked to her, too- Amy, however, could tell it was sign language, and told him so. From then on, out of curiosity, he watched the deaf girl, and one day, he saw her smile- he fell in love. But he never summoned up enough bravery to tell her. In his adulthood, he saw her on TV, because someone (I imagine this person to be her husband, whose last name, Singer, she took) besides Dan realized that she had a beautiful voice._**

**_By the way, I apologize for my slight cuss. Yes, I admit there were substitutes I could've used; but I felt that "hell" worked best. And yes, I suppose I didn't need to use any word there at all, but the sentence just sounds so much better to me with it. _**

**_Anyways, what do you think? I needed an unusual pairing for Dan, and my OC was just crying out to be written. :) Please, please, PLEASE review!_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Joelle8_**

**_P.S. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing._**

**_P.P.S. In case you haven't already guessed, the T rating is just for that one curse word. A fun fact, just if you're wondering._**


End file.
